


I Love You

by A_Sucker_For_True_Love



Category: Actor RPF, The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sucker_For_True_Love/pseuds/A_Sucker_For_True_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a real person slash, between Rob Lowe and C.T Howell, during their days of filming The Outsiders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old story I had posted on Deviantart. After scrolling through my old account and finding this story again, I decided to fix it up and post it on here.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! =)

Something was poking me in the lower back.

What was that? Was Rob hard? Did that mean he felt the same way?

No, he couldn't. I was just jumping to conclusions.

Rob was too sexy to be gay. He could have any girl he wanted. He could turn any straight guy gay.

Even if Rob was gay, he could have any guy he wanted.

Rob Lowe could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want someone like me?

I'm not anything special.

Rob and I were shooting the scene where Sodapop and Ponyboy were laying in their bed, having a little talk about Darry, Sandy and love, before they went to sleep.

It was very awkward sharing a bed with the guy of my dreams, but I'm an actor. Actors are suppose to act professional and that's what I did.

After we were done filming for the day, I went into my dressing room.

I took off my pants and boxers, and sat down on my couch.

Just thinking about Rob being hard, because of me, had made me hard, and my mind wander.

I grabbed my erection, and moved my hand up and down. I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining it was Rob's hand on my cock, and not my own.

My hand went faster.

"Rob." I moaned.

A couple seconds later my hand was knocked aside and replaced by a warm, wet mouth.

I gasped and quickly opened my eyes in surprise.

It was Rob!

When did he get here? Why didn't he knock? Why did he just walk in? Why was he sucking me off?

I whimpered, putting my hands through his gorgeous black hair that was still covered in the grease that our characters loved to put in their hair.

I never had a blow job before. It felt so good and what made it even better was that it was Rob who was giving it.

"Rob!" I cried, as I came hard into his mouth.

I was a little embarrassed that I had come so quickly, but Rob didn't seem to mind, no he just swallowed it all and pulled off of me with a pop. I collapsed into a laying position, gasping in between heavy breaths.

He went on top of me. He just stared down at me, then he touched my cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Tommy." He breathed out.

I blushed. That made him smile.

He leaned down and kissed me. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

My hands began to wander, exploring his chest and toned stomach, down until I reached the impressive bulge in his jeans. I start to rub him through his clothes, already feeling myself start to harden again.

He grunted, breaking the kiss.

"Take off your shirt." He breathed out.

I did as I was told and Rob got off of me, standing beside the couch, so he could strip from all of his clothes as well, before climbing right back on top of me.

He attacked my neck with bites and sucks. He trailed kisses down my chest, sucking and biting both of my nipples.

"Suck." Rob said, putting two of his fingers to my lips.

I obeyed. I daydreamed enough about this, to know what this was for.

Rob took his fingers out of my mouth and trailed them down my body, until they reached my entrance.

He carefully thrust one finger into me.

My face scrunched up in discomfort. It didn't hurt exactly, it just felt really weird.

Rob kissed me as he added a second finger.

My cries of pain were muffled by the kiss. Now it was starting to hurt.

He licked my lips, asking for entrance. I happily opened my mouth and let him explore it.

Rob scissored me for a few minutes, then took his fingers out.

He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his erection, before he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah."

And, with one quick thrust he was inside me to the hilt.

I cried out, shutting my eyes tight in pain, a few tears squeezing out.

"You ok?" Rob asked me in concern, stilling himself to let me adjust.

I kept my eyes shut as I answered him.

"Y-yeah ... j-just move."

He thrust in and out of me slowly and gently at first, until the pain I felt turned into pleasure and I was screaming,

"Faster, Rob, faster! Harder! Please, more!"

Rob looked happy to oblige and went faster and harder with each thrust, until he was completely pounding into me.

I dug my nails into his shoulder-blades and pulled him down for a kiss, bringing both of my legs up to wrap around his waist in a tight grip.

He starts jerking off my renewed erection in time with his thrusts, making me scream.

It felt so good. It was all too much. All these new sensations were overwhelming me.

I was going to blow.

With a few more hard, swift thrusts and jerks of his hand, I came for the second time that day with a cry of Rob's name.

Rob broke the kiss to let out a long, pleasure filled moan as he came hard inside me.

He pulled out of me and flipped us over, so he was the one resting on his back and he cradled me to his chest.

I sighed, content, snuggling into him.

Rob said those three words I thought he would never say to me,

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
